


Knock Before Entry (An HP Next Gen Story)

by Sensinister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Whole Ton of Fluff and A Tiny Pinch of Smut, Age Difference, Albus Severus Potter is 14, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Being Walked In On, Catching People in Smut, Coming Out, Cousin Incest, Embarrassment, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Doesn't Drink Enough For This Shit, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry is a Very Understanding Father and Uncle In This, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Louis Weasley is 21, M/M, Mentioned Ravenclaw Albus Severus Potter, Mentioned Slytherin Louis Weasley, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensinister/pseuds/Sensinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the situations Harry expected to find his 14 year old son in, this was not one he even entertained for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Before Entry (An HP Next Gen Story)

**~*~~*~~*~~*~**

**Author: Sensinister**

**Title: Knock Before Entry**

**~*~**

When Albus Severus Potter didn't heed his father's repeated calls, despite Harry knowing he was studying potions in his room with his cousin Louis, Harry should have maybe put two and two together. Looking back on it now, Harry could pinpoint every single heated glance that had passed between the younger Ravenclaw and his Slytherin cousin. He could count back and see an attraction that had been brewing for at least two years, he just had never noticed when it could have stopped him from entering his son's room to check on him. Sometimes he curses his obliviousness.

Of all the various situations Harry often envisioned, walking in on his fourteen year old son like this was so far outside the realm of possibility it wasn't even humorous. Seeing his second born son stretched out, panting, writhing, and begging, beneath his twenty one year old cousin, both completely naked and obviously in passionate embrace, was not an image he'd ever get out of his head.

"Merlin's saggy balls!" He yells, covering his eyes as he hears twin gasps of horror, and the tumbling of bodies to the ground. He hears the rustling of the sheets, and then an embarrassed cough, prompting him to stare at the two now covered boys.

Pink stains porcelain skin, a set of emerald and sapphire eyes staring at him in guilt and terror, and still they keep a tight reassuring grasp on each other's hands. "Uncle Harry." Louis finally manages. To his credit, Harry doesn't start yelling, but he raises an eyebrow.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself Louis Amoux Weasley?" he asks the elder boy, still not sure how he's supposed to proceed in this situation.

The blonde's normally perfect hair is messed up, and his blush spreads so far Harry is surprised his hair doesn't turn as red as his face. "I love him." He says, so quiet Harry almost doesn't hear. "I don't care that it's wrong. I'm not sorry. Il est mon tout."

Harry softens at the raw emotion in his voice when he admits Albus is everything to him. He nearly melts when, despite the audience, Albus returns his affections. "Tu es tout pour moi." They lean in towards each other, and Harry clears his throat, watching them jump sheepishly apart.

"What am I going to do with you too?" he asks fondly. "Put your clothes on. If I have to tell Bill, Ginny, and Fleur that the two of you are together, then I am definitely not doing it alone."

It's worth it to see the absolutely stunned and happy looks on his son and nephew's faces.

Now, it's just a matter of how to tell the family...


End file.
